The Soul of Zero
by proverbsrus
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful, divine, beautiful and sacred Familiar. Her Soul wanted her to be happy and reached out to her. But too bad, only half of it wants her to be happy...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I know it's not The Seven Crimson Keys but I'm just waiting for my Beta to get back to me on chapter 3 for that. So in the meantime, I'm just going to do this as a little side project to keep me busy. I hope you enjoy it. Also, the reason I put OC because it's an original Zanpakuto in case you were wondering.**

* * *

"Alright, has everybody had a turn?" A middle aged man with a balding head declared to the second year students that have gathered for the time honored tradition/ rite of passage… The Springtime Familiar Summoning.

"Not yet Professor Colbert, Louise the 'Zero' has yet to do the summoning." A tanned busty redhead known as Kirche von Zerbst shouts back to him. She didn't want to miss, Louise the Zero failing to summon a Familiar. Especially when she made the bold claim that she would summon something better then herself. With a devious grin she saw Louise glare at her before walking up to the summoning circle. "With all your boasting you did yesterday sure you can summon something better than my Fire Salamander, Flame."

"Of course I can!" The words left her mouth before she could even stop herself. Damn, Noble pride, damn being a Zero, and damn Kirche! But she knew that if she failed to summon a familiar then she would be kicked out of the academy and most likely be- even though she already is- betrothed to someone. She would never be able to face her Mother again if she failed. She couldn't fail, she just had to summon something! She began the walk to the summoning circle and already she could hear her classmates making fun of her.

"Look, its Louise the Zero. Better head for cover."

"She should just pack up and leave. She'll just fail anyway."

"There's probably just going to be another explosion. Nothing else happens."

Whatever confidence she had was small and wavering, like a fire that was about to die. But the Rule of Steel demanded that she kept her emotions under perfect control. So she would. She read every book and tome about the 'Summon Servant' spell, drew the summoning circle over and over on pieces of parchment to the point where she could draw it out blindfolded. There is no way she is going to fail! She raised her wand and began to chant.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere…" Something was welling up inside her, she could feel it. "In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers…" Something was being pulled. "Following my fate…" No not pulled, just extended. "Summon a Familiar!"

Bringing her wand down like a hammer on a nail she pointed towards the summing circle and she was surprised when-

Boom

… No explosion happened. But this one packed a bigger punch then any of her normal explosions. It knocked several students off their feet and nearly destroyed her uniform but she was the only still standing.

Professor Colbert performed a quick wind spell to dispel the dust cloud that was kicked up and looked at the center of the summoning circle and saw…

"There's nothing there."

"Louise failed the summoning!"

Almost all the classmates were laughing by now. They knew that this is what would happen if she tried it. It took five minutes to calm down the students then he went over to tell Louise the bad news that she was going to be expelled.

"I'm sorry Louise, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to expe-"

"Professor Colbert! Let me try again!" Lousie practically shouted at him. He was taken aback by this. She failed so he can't really offer her a second chance.

"I'm sorry Louise but failure to summon a familiar means that you have to be expelled." He delivered it in a calm tone but he was confused as to why she would ask for a do over.

"But I can't have a commoner as a Familiar!"

"… What do you mean Louise?" Now he was really confused. Why would she be saying that she couldn't have a commoner as a familiar. Granted human familiars never once happened since he joined the academy but she obviously failed. He couldn't see a thing in the summoning circle.

"There's a middle aged woman with purple hair and is wearing a black cloak and hood that's covering her face. Please let me try again!" She was practically pleading at this point. There was no way she was going to have a commoner as a familiar.

Professor Colbert was flabbergasted. He couldn't see anything but if Louise could then he would just have to trust her.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning is a sacred rite. If I allowed you to try again, it would be a mark against the Founder himself and blasphemous." Looking at the summoning circle he continued. "But you must take this commoner as your familiar."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"She didn't summon anything!"

"Just expel her already!"

"That's enough!" Colbert shouted over the growing arguments of the students and looked back to Louise. "Now finish the contract!"

Louise walked dejectedly over towards her familiar. If she truly listened to her fellow classmates she would've heard the fact that no one could see her familiar. Or the fact that she was the only one who could. But she walked towards her familiar who was trying to speak to her but she couldn't hear a thing it was saying.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessing upon this creature and bind it as my familiar!" Pointing the wand right at the commoner and pulling her down and kissing her should've resulted in the familiar runes being inscribed on the body of her but instead there was a bright flash of light and in her familiars place was a weapon. A weapon that consisted of a wooden shaft that was topped off with a blade. It took Louise a second to realise what she was holding. It was called a Naginata from what her Mother described. It was a particular favorite among Romalia's top guard.

From what Louise could remember the tsuba or guard was in the shape of the pentagram and mounted between the shaft and koshirae. The blade itself was 30 cm long. She knew that it would take some practise to learn but she figured that it would be worth it. But she was confused as to where the commoner went to and why she was left with this weapon.

Likewise everyone was especially confused. They all thought Louise failed but instead she summoned a weapon. They didn't know how to react.

"Well looks like some people can succeed sometimes!" Everyone laughed at what Kirche said and then they each began to depart. They had all summoned their familiars and were heading back to their rooms.

Louise picked up her weapon and began to walk to back. She did it! She summoned something, granted that it was strange and a weapon but she had proof that she was not a failure! Nothing could possibly go wrong now... right?

* * *

**A/N I'm making Louise's Zanpakuto a Naginata because I feel like it suits her. She's always trying to keep her problems at a distance and never confronts them head on. Don't worry, You'll figure out what the name is soon enough. **

**Now as for what type of Zanpakuto it is, like melee or Elemental. I'm still deciding on that. As for Shikai and Bankai, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Just know that it's going to be awesome.**

**Please, review, favorite and follow!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. I think the most difficult part of this chapter was thinking how to go about the fight against Guiche. But other than that the rest was pretty easy. Also I will be making any new chapter from now on about 4 thousand to 5 thousand words long. And one last thing. If anyone wishes to beta read this story please PM me. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Louise walked back to her dorm room in silence. By the time she arrived it was well into the night and the two moons were high in the sky. She looked out her window and sighed. She did it. She summoned a familiar. Though she had to admit that it was very strange. She summoned a commoner then the commoner transformed into a weapon? Since when does that happen?

Turning her attention away from the beautiful night she looked at her naginata still held in her hands. She turned it over a few times. Taking in every detail. The shaft was 1.7 meters long and made from oak. Wasn't too impressive there but the 30 cm long blade really caught her attention. It not only increased the overall length of the entire naginata to two meters in total but it was curved! She knew her mother described it as being curved but she didn't believe it. Nothing could make a curved blade like this. Not even scimitars were curved! It was strange.

Deciding to test it out, she began to twirl it around for a bit. Spinning it in a circle, practising slashes and stabs against imaginary Kirche's. She actually smiled. She was having so much fun!

But the fun immediately came to an end when she accidently hit a flower vase destroying it. Now, being a noble she knew that it could hurt her reputation- and be made fun of- if it was found out that she destroyed it. But at the same time she didn't want to pin the blame on a commoner for something that was clearly her fault. For she was a Valliere! An example for all nobles to follow! It only took a moment to decide her best course action.

Heading to the bells hanging by her king sized, four poster bed, she rang for a maid. And the maid didn't disappoint. She was there in record time and a knock at the door alerted Lousie that she was there.

Opening the door the maid immediately bowed, showing respect that a proper noble deserved. "Hello Miss Louise. My name is Siesta and I'm on duty tonight." Raising from her bow she looked directly at Louise. "Is there any way I can be of assistance?"

"Yes, is seems that the table the vase was placed on was not very stable." Louise gestured to the table and the broken vase that lay beneath it. "I wish for it to be cleaned up, and after that you can take my clothes to be cleaned. That is all."

"Very well Miss Louise." Siesta bowed again before entering the room. As she made her way to the broken vase, her eyes wondered to the naginata that was leaning against the wall. "Is that yours Miss Louise?"

Louise didn't even turn to look at her instead making her way to the dresser and changing from, her uniform to her nightgown. "Yes, that's my familiar."

"So you were the one that summoned a weapon… It was the main topic of discussion for the staff." After picking up all the broken pieces she went to grab Louise's uniform. "It's so strange… Not even some of the older members of the staff ever heard of such a thing. I must say it's very-"

"Not to be rude but can you please do your job silently." Louise shut the door of her dresser and gave a sideways glance to Siesta. She was very tired after her "practise" and wanted to sleep as soon as possible.

"Very well Miss Louise." Grabbing the uniform, she made her way to the door. Opening it, she turned and gave one final bow to Louise. "I bid you good night."

With the door shut Louise crawled into bed and decided to sleep off all her concerns and worries. For she finally proved to be a competent mage. For she summoned a familiar. Now she was going to sleep soundly without a worry or care.

Shutting her eyes, she began to dream of what her life is going to be like for now on.

(end scene)

Louise woke up but something seemed wrong. Instead lying on her bed she was… lying on a cloud! Panicking she got up and stepped off the cloud but instead of falling she hung there. Like she was levitating. Looking up she noticed that there was a city above her. All around the city was a huge castle wall.

This was one strange dream. So Louise decided to explore. She began to walk around, searching for nothing in particular, just taking it all in. It was when she was looking at the central market place that she heard something call to her.

"Hello."

She turned around to see who spoke to her, and was completely surprised to see it was the middle aged woman with purple hair, wearing the black cloak that covered her face. But upon closer inspection she saw the bottom of the cloak that covered her legs was slightly torn and the cuffs of the sleeves were in the same state. Also her purple hair came out of the opening of her hood at the back and was just as long as her sister Cattleya's hair and just as thick and luscious.

"Who are you?" Louise was confused as to why this woman was in this strange dream. She never dreamt of a person before, let alone a woman who could pass off as her mother!

"My name is… and this is your…" Louise could see her mouth moving but for someone reason she couldn't hear or understand what she was saying.

"I'm sorry but can you speak up commoner. I'm having a hard time hearing you." Louise was trying to be respectful but she also wanted to hear what she was saying.

"I see… So you're not ready yet." The middle aged woman looked sad. Turning her gaze up, she looked at the city above them. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What are you talking about commoner!?" Louise was getting frustrated. What did this lowly commoner mean she wasn't ready yet?

"First off, I'm not a commoner. I am what's known as a Zanpakuto." The middle aged woman looked a little angry that Louise, was mistaking her as a commoner. What was she thinking?

"Zanpakuto?" Now it was Louise's turn to be confused. She never heard of a Zanpakuto before. What was it? "What exactly is a Zanpakuto?"

"Since you are unable to fully understand me yet, just think of me as a "soul sword" for now." The middle aged woman told Louise. There is no point in going into the long and complicated version if she was incapable of hearing her.

"Soul Sword?... That doesn't make any sense!" Louise was angry. What was a "soul sword"? "You better start making sense right now!"

"Fine then Louise. Maybe this will make more sense to you." Raising her right hand in, she made a gesture one would make when grabbing hold of a staff. And in a burst of light the naginata that was Louise's familiar materialized.

"Hey that's my familiar! Where did you get that!" Louise was equal parts angry and bewildered. The commoner summoned her familiar! That was impossible! Commoner's can't use magic!

"Correction, this is your zanpakuto in its physical form. Not your familiar." She explained calmly. "And I'm going to teach you how to wield me, both effectively and efficiently."

Tossing the naginata to Lousie and materializing another one. She charged at Louise who didn't even know how what to do.

Stopping herself from impaling Louise in the heart, she looked down at the cowering girl before holding the naginata vertical again and setting the pummel on a cloud. "You need to learn how to wield us if you wish to become stronger."

Turning around and walking a healthy distance away, she faced Louise yet again. "I'm going to teach you the basics techniques one would use when wielding this type of weapon. So pay attention."

(end scene)

Louise woke up to the first rays of light coming in through her window. She felt sore all over but for some reason she could only remember bits and pieces of a strange dream she had. She dreamt that her familiar was used by the middle aged woman she met yesterday and they fought and trained for who knows how long. And her familiar was something called a zan… zanpak-whatever. And that it was a "soul sword", or something crazy like that.

Louise decided to dismiss it. It would not help matters if her parents found out she was dreaming of middle aged women who claimed such notions. Getting up from her bed she stretched her arms out and rub whatever sleep out of her eyes. Looking at her dresser she saw that the uniform the maid was sent to clean to was back. Maybe she should thank her properly today?

Walking over to her dresser she spotted her familiar leaning against the wall. Walking over to it she picked it up and stared intently at the blade. Turning the weapon this way and that, just trying to find something off about it. But the only thing that felt off about it was that it felt so right to hold it.

"What are you?" Louise asked no one in particular. Setting the weapon down, she quickly got changes. It was time for breakfast and she did not want to be late.

Grabbing her familiar and exiting her room, Louise began to make her way down the stairs but a certain Germanian decided to stop her.

"Hey _Zero_~, how it going?" Kirche asked Louise with a sarcastic undertone that nobody could miss.

Louise just ignored her and walked on. She didn't want to waste her time by talking to that Germanian whore. She had better things to do. Like getting to breakfast, where she could eat in relative peace.

"Come on Louise, your no fun." Kirche pouted and gave the puppy dog whimper. "You didn't even get a chance to look at my amazing familiar, Flame."

As if on cue, the fire salamander known as flame, walked out of Kirche's dorm room and began to nuzzle Kirche's leg. It gave a slight purr and Kirche knelt down to pet its head.

"So you summoned a fire salamander. It's not that big of a deal." Louise was hiding her jealousy under the mask otherwise known as the "Rule of Steel", but still it was pretty impressive, that Kirche summoned such a creature.

"No big deal!" Kirche was flabbergasted. "Collectors can't even put a price on this fine specimen and you're saying it's no big deal!" She was practically shouting at Louise by this point.

Kirche and Louise were known to have a little rivalry between them. Like fire and ice, but Kirche did it all in good fun. Louise was just so easy to get a reaction from that it was hilarious to her. But Louise on the other hand, took it very seriously. She disliked Kirche with a passion of a thousand burning suns… And, no it's not because she has breasts the size of watermelons. Nope, that's not it all.

The real reasons were because over three centuries earlier or roughly twelve generations ago. A Germanian family known as the Zerbst, stole the husband that was supposed to marry her ancestor. And the second reason is because she wants to prove herself better then Kirche in magic. She could not lose to Kirche!

"That's right, it's no big deal." Louise began to sound annoyed. She was jealous but she was mostly hungry. She wanted to eat breakfast and began to continue down the stairs away from Kirche.

"This isn't over, Louise the Zero!"

(end scene)

Breakfast passed as one would expect. It was quiet, aside from the obvious sounds of silverware hitting plates and the occasional maid walking around refilling up drinks or setting more food out.

All in all it was nice. But everybody kept giving Louise stares and not the usual stares that she was oh so fond of. No, these stares were directed at her familiar. Every now and again Louise would hear people saying, that "she paid a commoner to make it then drop it off", or "she should be expelled. A weapon is not a familiar."

Louise was starting to get fed up but before she could give her fellow peers a piece of her mind, a maid came by and refilled her goblet. So she continued to eat.

Ten minutes later, breakfast was over and all the second year students had the day off to bond with their familiar. The only problem is, since Louise's familiar was a weapon she decided to go off to a secluded part of the academy and practise.

Walking to the west side of the school, she began going through some of the basic techniques that the strange women taught her. Slashing, stabbing and blocking until some sweat began to form on her brow. Deciding to take a break she walked over to where a few trees were planted along the perimeter of the wall and sat down and began to relax.

Unfortunately her relaxation session was cut short as something big came and plopped down right beside her. Opening her eyes she saw that it was the wind dragon that Tabitha summoned. This made Louise a little annoyed because Tabitha was friends with Kirche. And that meant that…

"Oh there she is! I found her Tabitha!"

…Kirche was not far behind her. Sighing to herself she stood up and picked up her familiar and tried to walk away but something caught hold of her shirt. Giving a shriek of surprise she turned to face her would be assailant and saw that Tabitha's dragon picked her up!

"Put me down, this instant!" Louise began to flail around hoping that it would put her down. She tried swatting the head on the dragon with her familiar's pummel but that did nothing to deter the dragon. Instead she began to toss her up into the air, like it was some sort of game.

Louise began to scream! She was being tossed around like a ragdoll and nothing she did would make the dragon put her down. She was actually starting to get angry at this point. She was a noble! Not a play thing!

"Sylphid, down." Came the quiet and monotone voice of Tabitha.

Sylphid caught Louise one last time before setting her down on the ground unceremoniously with a soft thud as she hit the ground with her backside.

Louise rubbed her backside and glared daggers at the dragon. Sylphid looked down at Louise and moved her face until it was an inch from hers and then began to lick it.

"Pfft- Hey, pft- stop it!" But Sylhpid licked Louise mercilessly and stopped when Tabitha's stff hit it on the top of the head.

"Enough." Was all Tabitha had to say before Sylphid turned to face her master. Looking at the size difference between the dragon and Tabitha, one would think that they were a bad match up but for some reason they seemed to understand each other.

"Well Louise, looks like you made a new friend." Kirche was covering her mouth with her hand in trying to stop the laughter from escaping.

Tabitha just turned her attention back to her book and flipped a page in response. In truth she didn't really much care if Sylphid made friends with the other students. She did care if said students got hurt, eaten or wound up losing their familiar. And since Louise was neither hurt nor eaten, and still had her strange familiar she decided to read her book.

"Tabitha, why did your familiar come here to bother me?" Louise was a little angry that Tabitha's dragon to do that to her but she was also curious as to what possessed the dragon to do such.

"Concerned."

"About me or your dragon?" Louise was trying to press for more information but it was like squeezing rock from a stone.

"You."

"And why were you concerned about me?"

"Afternoon tea."

During her little practise session she completely that during the day, they would be served tea and various pastries. It took all of Louise's strength and willpower to not face palm right then and there.

Instead she turned her attention to Sylphid and began to pet the dragon's long neck. "Thank you for reminding me of this Tabitha, and thank you Sylphid."

"Kyuuu!" Sylphid gave a happy trill and began to nuzzle Louise with its gigantic head.

"Don't mention it." Tabitha flipped the page and continued to read.

Kirche watched the scene in front of her with mild amusement. Kirche thought it was so cute that Tabitha was being nice to Lousie. In fact, she pointed it out to Tabitha when they were heading to where afternoon tea was being served.

This caused Tabitha to raise the book in front of her face but not before Kirche caught sight of the tinniest blush she has ever seen.

Smiling to herself she began to wonder how this would turn out.

(end scene)

When they finally got to where afternoon tea was being served, it was in full swing. Students and familiars were conversing, maids were bringing out assorted treats for said familiars and pastries for the students. All in all it was very relaxing.

Except, Kirche decided that it would be more fun to join her for afternoon tea instead of going off with Tabitha, who also happened to seated at her table. Now this isn't the only problem. For whatever reason, Sylphid and Kirche's familiar Flame would not leave her alone. They kept nuzzling her or nudging her with their snouts just begging for attention.

Louise attributed this to when she was living at home with Cattleya. For reasons she could not explain all the animals seemed to prefer her over their true owner. It just made no sense to her. Why did she have this weird effect of animals? It just made no sense!

When the maid finally made a pass by her table she saw the state Louise was in. Her hair was matted in places because of the dragon slobber, her clothes fared no better, and some of it was singed because of the fire salamander's tail. However, this maid worked for the academy for years and she was used to seeing students covered in their familiars drool or sometimes… other waste. But this was first time she's ever seen someone who was absolutely covered, in head to toe in slobber, from not one but _two_ familiars.

Experienced as she was, even she had time choking down the laugh that was threatening to escape from her throat. But she managed to do it, but just barely. "Here is your tea Miss Louise. Is there anything else I can get you… Perhaps a towel?" However, the cracking in her voice was quite obvious to everyone within hearing range.

"Yes, a towel would be nice." Louise was seething. Not only was Kirche laughing but a commoner was also laughing at her current predicament. It made her a little angry. The only person who was not laughing was Tabitha and she just continued to read that book of hers occasionally giving her glances and then turning back to her book. "Also one more thing, do you know where I could find the maid that helped me last night?"

"Oh, you mean Siesta?" Now she was confused why a noble want to talk to a commoner? But seeing as it was none of her business, she gave a quick look around until she spotted her serving Guiche de Gramont and Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency. "She's over there serving Mr. Gramont and Miss Montmorency."

"Thank you. You may go." Louise closed her eyes in trying to reign in her emotions. And it was sort of working.

After bowing to Louise, she turned off to fetch the towel that she asked for. Kirche was silent during the whole interaction and now her curiosity was piqued. Tabitha even lowered her book.

"So Louise, just what do you want to talk to that maid about?" Kirche was smiling this was a very good opportunity to tease her ad she was not going to pass it up for anything in the world. "I got it! You're secret lovers and by inviting her over here, you're hoping to pass along a secret message in code so you two can meet up later!"

Lousie turned bright red at hearing such a statement. And so did Tabitha. She could not believe that Kirche would say such a thing. Love between women… It was… Unnatural!

"No, I'm not romantically involved with the help Kirche!" Louise practically shouted and that statement got everyone's attention.

Kirche just smirked, having accomplished her goal. Louise was beyond pissed off. She was downright furious! But her anger quickly turned into embarrassment as the past five seconds finally caught up with her and she just slumped down back into her chair.

Louise didn't need to look around to realise that everyone in the courtyard was staring right at her. Louise knew she lost to Kirche… Again. But adding insult to injury, she gave implications that she had an interest in women. Tabitha just raised her book to cover her face in response to this. She didn't want anyone to see her blush.

However the silence of the courtyard was interrupted by the sound of three simultaneous slaps. Everyone turned their attention to where Guiche was towering over a trembling maid who was clutching her right cheek.

"You sullied the reputations of two young maidens! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Guiche was yelling so loud that everyone lost interest in what Louise said and turned their attention to Guiche.

"…"

"Speak up, you commoner!" Slapping her again and clenching his fist as he waited to see what the lowly peasant had to say.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gramont! I didn't mean to hurt the reputations of the young ladies!" Lousie instantly recognized the voice as Siesta.

Most nobles just turned away, looks of disgust on their faces. Other's continued to watch wondering where this was going. If looks could kill then all the daggers that Kirche was giving Guiche would have killed him tens time over.

But Louise felt something stir within her. She didn't know why but she picked up her familiar, and began to walk over to where Guiche was standing, with anger and determination on her face.

Guiche seemed satisfied with this answer but he was not going to let her off the hook so easily.

"Now, I want you to beg for my forgiveness, get down on all fours and beg." Guiche had the biggest smile in the world, but it was one of cruelty, not joy.

Siesta was about to do just that until a fifth slap rang through the courtyard. Lousie just hit Guiche just hard enough to knock him off balance and he landed on the ground, grunting from the pain.

Louise turned to Siesta and offered her hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

Siesta was confused. She couldn't believe it, Miss Louise came to her rescue like one of those knights from the stories she used to read to her brothers. She blushed with embarrassment but turned to look away from her to hide her red face. "I'm fine."

"Louise the Zero! You dare strike me! A proper noble and mage!" Now Guiche was furious! Louise the Zero dared to raise a hand against him. He couldn't understand why? But he was not going to let this insult go unanswered.

"Siesta cleaned up a broken vase in my room. I was hoping to thank her properly today but I guess this works too." Louise stated in a bland voice devoid of any real emotion. It would not help if she got Guiche more riled up then he already was.

But the strange thing was, she had no idea why she was doing this! It felt like something was making her body move all on its own and she was just watching the events unfold unfold like one was reading a book.

"Well, I for one will not allow you to insult the house of Gramont." Raising his rose wand dramatically and then pointing it straight at Louise he continued. "I hereby challenge you to a duel!"

Louise was going to refuse but if she did then she would appear weak. And she could not embarrass the family name. So it only took a second to decide her course of action.

"I accept. Where and when?" But she still had a hard time believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"We shall meet in the Vestrie court in ten minutes. If you're not in the appointed time, then you forfeit."

"I will see you there." Was her only reply. The nobles began to migrate towards the Vestri court in hopes of seeing a fight. Louise on the other hand just stood there. Trying to comprehend what just happened. But just as she was about to walk towards the Vestri court. A redhead, a bluenette, a dragon and a fire salamander all surrounded her.

Kirche was frantic. She couldn't believe that Louise would do such a thing. Tabitha just closed her book and looked at Louise. Siesta- though grateful for what she did- didn't want Louise to get hurt. But Louise just stood there like a statue.

Then when the time came to fight, she began walking towards the Vestri court. All the while, her grip on her familiar tightened. But she held her head up high. And she began to walk to the Vestri court, all the while Siesta and Kirche were trying to convince her to back down but to no avail.

Tabitha walked just a few paces behind them and her mind wondered... To what exactly would happen next.

(**Omake**)

**The Book of Mages, chapter 1**

"Hello my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst!" Kircha levitated a piece of chalk that was near a chalk board and wrote her name. "And this is my friend Tabitha!"

Tabitha just turned a page in response. She didn't even glance up to where Kirche was looking, if she was looking at anything in particular.

"Today we're going to talk to you about the "Summon Servant" spell." Kirche then drew a magic circle that looked like the pentagram on the chalk board. "Now for those of you don't know the "Summon Servant" spell is used to call forth a familiar that is most suited to the mage, and it often reflects their element."

Drawing a picture of herself and flame she continued. "As you can see, I got a fire salamander because my element is fire and it fits with my runic name "Kiche the Ardent." But the more powerful the mage, the more powerful the familiar. Which brings me up to my next point."

Looking down at Tabitha she asked a very serious question. "How exactly did you summon a dragon?"

Tabitha, closed her book, looked directly into Kirche's eyes and motioned for her to lean in close. Kirche complied and Tabitha whispered into her ear in her usual monotone and very quiet voice "Magic."

This caused Kirche to jump back completely Shocked about what Tabitha just said. Her mouth was hanging open and surprise was very evident on her face.

"Magic! How'd you accomplish that!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that just happened. I don't know whether to make this story M rated or keep it teen. Because there is sexual innuendo but I think it's just going to stay like that for a while. **

**I've finally came up with what Louise's shikai is going to be, and it's an elemental zanpakuto but I'm still trying to figure what it does. Like whether it will turn into ash or launch energy beams of sorts. I don't really know yet. **

**As always, please, review, favorite and follow.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I hope it is up to par with what I normally write. Now if anyone thinks the fight with Guiche was a bit too one-sided or anything like that, please let me know. Once, again my previous offer for a beta reader still stands. Enjoy!**

* * *

The walk to the Vestri court was the hardest of her life… And Louise knew that dragging her feet would only prolong the inevitable. For she was- unfortunately- used to walks such these. It came with not being able to use magic. Having to endure lecture after lecture from her Mother and eldest sister.

Why did she have to step up for that maid? She wanted to stop herself but it felt like something else was in control of her body. Like it was acting on instinct or something like that. And she was just taken along for the ride.

No matter. What's done is done. Now she just has to find a way to-

"Are you even listening to me Louise?!" Kirche's voice interrupted her musings, and made her shake her head a few times before looking up at her.

"Huh, you were saying?"

Kirche couldn't believe it. She had been ranting to Louise for the past few minutes and Louise just ignores her! It infuriated her to no end but then again, she has seen that look once before. And it meant that she was probably thinking or remembering something. Either way, she still felt a little insulted.

"I was saying, what were you thinking about when you accepted Guiche's challenge like that!" Kirche's voice was calm but with a hint of unease about it. "I mean, he did deserve what came to him but, well you know…"

"I know what Kirche?" Louise raised an eyebrow at that. She had a good idea of where she was going with this, but she wanted to hear it just to make sure.

"Your magic isn't exactly all that good." Kirche took on a tone that quite surprised Louise. "It's powerful don't get me wrong but it's unpredictable and unstable. If you tried to fight Guiche with it, you could very well kill him or yourself."

This was strange… Kirche was showing concern… for her? What just happened? Did a cataclysmic event just take place and someone forgot to tell her? But she did have a point. Her explosions could be very violent sometimes. And she shuddered at the thought of Guiche either losing an arm or his life. It actually made her a little sick just thinking about it.

"It's true Miss Louise." Siesta agreed with Kirche on this matter. She heard the rumor's floating around the staff and the gossip from the students, to know what happens when Louise tries magic. "I've heard stories from the fellow staff about your magic. They all say that it's very potent but very dangerous as well."

Louise felt like she was being ganged up on. And what's worse the maid that Louise helped was also against her! She felt a little betrayed that the person that she helped would turn her back on her at such a critical moment.

Turning to Tabitha, who had her face in her book again she just asked one simple question in her usual tone. "Do you have anything to add?"

Tabitha just nodded once then turned the page. She waited a few seconds to memorise the sentence she was on before pointing her staff towards Kirche and Siesta. "I agree."

Louise almost did a face-fall right there. She couldn't believe it! It was a one-sided argument!

"Fine, then I'll beat him without using magic!" Louise practically shouted and then increased her pace to put some distance between herself and them.

That little outburst caught Kirche, Siesta and Tabitha completely off guard. Tabitha was the first to recover, already caught up, then Siesta. The last person was Kirche who was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Be careful Louise…" She said more to herself than anybody else, before she ran to catch up with them.

(end scene)

In the main office located in the Tristain Magic Academy. The Headmaster Osmond, was trying to relax. But whenever he wanted to take a puff from his pipe, his- very sexy- secretary would take it from him. Then when he would try to reclaim it, she would often blame him for groping her!

Why would she blame him for that! It's not his fault that he's becoming all senile in his old age. But then again, he could agree that maybe his hand "slipped" and the resulting "accident" let him grope her. Either way, it was nobody's fault.

Hearing the all too familiar squeak from his familiar Chuchu, he bent down and held his left hand parallel to the floor so he could climb onto it. After Chuchu climbed on, Osmond stood up straight, as the little mouse climbed onto his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"Ah, so its cotton white today?" A few squeaks from Chuchu confirmed it.

"Well that's a shame, I think Miss Longueville would look much better in lacy black… What do you think?" A few squeaks was his only reply.

"Oh, I agree that would be much better. What a clever little mouse you are." Before Osmond could go any further into his wild fantasies about what would be appropriate for Miss Longueville to wear. He felt the all too familiar sting of her sandal hitting the side of his face.

The look of anger and embarrassment on her face almost made his fantasies not worth it… Almost.

But Miss Longueville was furious! This was the tenth time this week she's caught Old man Osmond sneaking a peak at her undergarments. If only the pay wasn't as good, she would've quit by now. But alas the pay was _too_ good to pass up. But had she known she would have to put up with this… Well she would've walked away before she sat down.

"Mister Osmond," Her face was dripping with rage. "I have told you time and time again, will you stop looking at my panties!"

Right before she could give Old man Osmond his well-deserved punishment, there was a knock at the door.

"Headmaster Osmond! May I come in, it's very urgent!" Came the all too familiar voice of Professor Colbert.

Miss Longville gave Osmond one last hateful glare before returning to her desk and sitting down. Like-wise Osmond got up and returned to his chair as well. Giving Chuchu a peanut he called to the door. "You may come in."

Opening the door as quickly as he could, Professor Colbert entered the Headmaster's office and quickly shut the door. After practically throwing himself at Osmond's desk, he stood up straight and took a breath to steady himself.

"What is to today Professor Colbert? Do you need another research grant for an expedition or for one your crazy inventions?" This is usually why he was in the office for, but before he could reach into his desk to pull out the necessary papers, Professor Colbert shook his head.

"Not today headmaster. Instead there is a fight that's about to go on in the Vestri court and many members of the staff request to use the Bell of Slumber."

"Ah, to use such an object for a scuffle between kids. No, they will work it out themselves." Osmond wasn't the least bit concerned. This usually happens once every now and again. Some kid wants to prove his superiority or defending a young maiden's honor. But thankfully such things were few and far between, and usually- so long as family honor hasn't been called into play- one person would usually concede before the fight could begin, because they feared what the punishment would be if they went through it.

"But sir, the fight is between Guiche da Gramont and Louise Valliere!" Professor Colbert was beginning to sound desperate. If Osmond won't stop this fight then he will.

That caused Osmond to sit up a little bit straighter. Louise was the third and youngest daughter of Karin "Heavy Wind" Valliere. And Osmond, was a very powerful wizard in his own right but Karin Valliere was on a whole different level then him. There were and still are rumours floating around the Manticore Knights that if anyone even thinks about insubordination, that she'll show up on her Manticore and personally put them through hell. And considering what Louise's magic could do, well then maybe he will authorise the use of the Bell of Slumber.

"How does Louise intend to fight?" Osmond's voice was at the verge of cracking and he knew that this was a stupid question but he had to make sure.

"The students are saying that she's planning to fight with that familiar of hers." That caused Osmond to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. If she wasn't using her magic then at least they could avoid any major injuries.

"Sir, please authorise the use of the Bell of Slumber." Colbert spoke with a note of finality that meant, "Either you stop this fight or I will." And it did make Miss Longueville flinch a little but Osmond returned Colbert's stare with one of his own.

"You worry too much Professor Colbert. And besides this is a golden opportunity." Osmond's voice became more relaxed and calm after saying that it threw Colbert for a loop.

"What do you mean Headmaster?"

"What I mean is, that this is a golden opportunity to see what Louise's familiar is capable of." Getting up from his desk he turned to the window that overlooked the Vestri court. "If it looks like Louise is going to suffer any major injuries, then I give you permission to stop the fight any way you seem fit… Is that fair?"

"Yes, Headmaster, that is fair." Colbert reluctantly agreed. He would rather stop the fight before any injuries were sustained but he too was curious about what Louise's familiar of capable of.

Even Miss, Longueville came to the window to see what was going to happen. Depending on what happened during this fight, would determine how to act accordingly in the future.

(end scene)

The Vestri court was abuzz with excitement. Every single student knew the rule about fighting between Noble's was not allowed but did that rule really apply to Louise the Zero? Since, all she could was just cause explosions and nothing else. So she was a noble by name and blood but not magic. But a few students- mainly Kirche and Tabitha- didn't want to see Louise to get any major injuries. So they would step in if they thought that she was in over her head.

Louise just stood there. Holding her familiar vertically and standing across from her was Guiche. He held his rose wand in his right hand and was looking pretty smug. Like he knew he already won this fight.

"I commend you for not running away Louise the Zero. But it is pointless, there is no way that you can beat me. A proper Noble and mage." Giving a few overdramatic flicks of his rose and hair he continued. "But I must admit, your courage is admirable. So I'll give you this one chance to surrender."

Louise wanted to surrender, but her family's honor had been called into question. She after placing the mask known as "Rule of Steel", on her face she stared Guiche directly in the eyes and told him. "I will not, surrender."

Nodding his head in acknowledgment he flicked his rose once, a single petal fell down and once it touched the ground, a valkyrie appeared.

"You already know my runic name is "Guiche the Brass". So, therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

Louise lifted her familiar and got into the standard position one would use when wielding this type of weapon. Putting left hand closer to the pummel and her right hand closer to the tsuba she bent her knees just a little as she got into the "guard position". "And I shall fight by using my familiar."

That got the crowd whispering. Louise was going to fight without magic like a commoner? Was she stupid or something? Others were curious about what her familiar was capable of, but the consensus of the crowd was, what on Earth, was she thinking?

Then the stare down began. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Unsurprisingly, it was Guiche who made the first move. "Charge!" And that's exactly what the golem did.

The golem extended its right hand to land a punch directly on Louise's face. But Louise ducked under the blow then stabbed upwards into the chest of the golem, and the force was actually enough to make the golem fall flat on its back. Louise shifted her hands position so she could stab downwards instead of upwards.

After holding her familiar in the chest of the fallen golem, it broke apart into multiple pieces signaling its defeat. Louise pulled her familiar from the remains and reset her stance. She knew Guiche wasn't going to surrender and she knew that charging would prove to be futile. She would keep fighting the golems until either he gave up or ran out of willpower.

Guiche, as well as the crowd was stunned. Louise was able to beat the golem… Without magic! That sort of thing was unheard of. Louise could do what others could not! But Guiche took this as a personal insult. He was being bested by Louise the Zero. It would be very humiliating if he lost.

"I commend you for taking care of that golem Louise." Flipping his cape and taking a breath he continued. "But let us see how you handle two at once."

Flicking his rose again and releasing two petals, he gave Louise a smirk that just dripped with confidence. As the two golems materialised, - one holding a lance and the other a sword/ shield combo- he pointed his rose at Louise again, and without any words needing to be spoken they both charged at her.

The golem with the lance lifted the lance above its shoulder, and had its left hand leading and the right hand trailing. This position was designed so one could stab downwards into the heart.

But Louise saw this coming and grabbed her familiar like one would grab oars and used the shaft to deflect it to the side and stabbed into the left shoulder of the golem, causing it to stagger, but before she could continue her assault, the other golem came and did a down stroke with its sword.

Louise barely jumped back in time to avoid the blow. She knew she was at a slight disadvantage with this one. For one, it had a sword, which means it would get inside her attack range and the other was that it held a shield. That shield would prove to be most difficult, for now it could protect itself from most of her attacks.

The Golem came again and performed a diagonal slash to the right, which Louise ducked underneath and did a spin to the left and performed a whirlwind that connected with the golem's legs causing it to lose its balance and fall down on its back. This gave Louise the opportunity to defeat her opponent but the other golem recovered and deflected the blow that would've defeated her fallen opponent.

Performing the spear circle, she returned her hands to their original positions and performed a diagonal slash, across the golem's chest. Spinning around so she could connect her right foot with the fallen golem's head to try and keep it down was, probably the worst idea she could've came up with.

There was a resounding cracking noise and the pain that she felt in her foot meant that she probably broke several toes. But it did result in what she wanted to happen, and refusing to give up, because the golem that was holding the lance, had its back turned to her. She took this opportunity to perform the whirlwind technique in which case one would spin the naginata/spear above their heads to create a perimeter around themselves and perform a thrust movement. But she adapted it so she could decapitate the wounded golem.

There was the sound of metal hitting metal and several fallen scraps of brass was all that was left of the golem who wielded the lance. Turning around Louise saw the other one just barely got up and was open. Taking this opportunity she charged at the golem and in a downwards stabbing motion and hit dead center in the chest, causing it to also shatter.

Louise was starting to get tired. She was panting a little, and using her familiar as an impromptu crutch to take off some of the weight off her right foot did help, but she was getting tired. Sweat began to drip down her face, not a whole lot but enough that it was clearly visible to everyone.

Guiche knew he was in trouble, but with Louise injured and looking tired, he knew that he could beat her. He didn't need to hurt her, he just had to outlast her.

"Very good Louise, you are doing quite well. But let's see if you can handle this!"

Flicking his rose once more, petals began to fall. Louise thought that he would summon three, but she was completely shocked when Guiche summoned seven… Seven golems! Each of them with a sword and shield combo!

Louise did her best to grin and bear it but the pain in her foot would make it damn-near impossible to fight off all of them. But she got back into the guard stance regardless. If she was going to lose, she would do it by fighting until she was rendered unconscious.

Guiche gave an all knowing smirk. He knew he won, but still Louise the Zero was still going to fight? Well, not wanting to deny her request he pointed his wand at her and at once a rain of blows began to come down upon her.

Louise was on the defensive but even then she was still getting pummeled. For every two blows she blocked, four would hit her. But a particularly nasty blow to her nose made her lose her balance and she began to fall down.

So this is how she loses? To be beaten but at least she didn't embarrass the family name. With that thought Louise closed her eyes and accepted the inevitable.

(end scene)

Louise expected a lot of things to happen when she woke up. She expected to either be in the Vestri court, being tended to oby Montmorency until a more qualified water mage came by, or to be inside the school's infirmary being tended too by the nurse. However, she did not expect to wake up on the same cloud as she did in her dream. But something felt off. Looking up, she then knew why. The city was empty. Nobody was out and about in the marketplace, no one was walking around. In fact it looked like everybody was too scared to come out. Getting up she began to look around the city until she heard the familiar voice of the woman behind her.

"Back so soon, Louise."

Turning around she was once more confronted with the hooded woman. Now, many questions were swirling around in her mind but the most obvious one was. "How did I get here?"

"We don't have much time." She sounded a little impatient, and Louise was now very confused?"

"What do you mean, we don't have much time?"

"Louise, in this place, time is irrelevant. I saw how you were fighting, and it seems like you very close to beating that Guiche person. But may I ask you something." Pausing for a brief moment she lifted her head and looked directly at Louise. "How long to you tend to sleep?"

Louise was confused about why she would ask such a ridiculous question but nonetheless answered her. "I sleep for nine hours… why?"

"Like a said, in this place, time is irrelevant. In your dreams, you can compress an entire year into one night. But we were able to compress only two weeks into that single night. That's why you were able to beat those two golems." Taking a breath she continued. "But now, that doesn't seem like your training is going to be enough, so you need to learn how to release your reiatsu."

"Reiatsu? What's that?"

"In simpler terms it's called "Spirit Energy." It has many capabilities but the most powerful one is that,- depending on how powerful it is- it can make you impervious to most attacks. Which is why we don't have much time." She lowered her head once more. "You have 2.3 seconds before you hit the ground, so that gives us twenty minutes. And that's twenty minutes to try and release/ control your reiatsu."

(end scene)

Fourteen minutes in and Louise still couldn't release your spirit energy. And the hooded woman was not helping that much. She just stood by and watched Louise constantly fail at fluctuating her spirit energy.

"You must have control over your emotions and feelings. I've told you this." The hooded woman reminded Louise… for the fifteenth time!

"I know! But it's not that easy!" Louise snapped back. She's been trying this for the past fifteen minutes and she still couldn't feel anything. "Just what am I doing wrong?"

"It's your technique." Came a voice that was feminine, slightly distorted and seemingly out of nowhere.

"Did you say something?" Louise turned to face the hooded woman who had a pained expression upon her face, like she was having a heart attack.

"Shut up. Right now." The hooded woman's voice was angry. That must she could tell but she also didn't know why it was.

"She has all the steps down, but it's her technique that is off. You know this." That same distorted voice again. But a quick look around showed that no one was there.

"What's wrong with my technique?" Louise asked the voice. If it knew what was wrong, then she could correct it, learn it and master it.

"Louise, don't encourage her. She's just using you. Don't listen to her!" The hooded woman's voice took on more anger but there was an undertone of pain and stress as well.

Louise decided to ignore the hooded woman, and listen to that strange voice instead. "What is wrong with my technique?"

"It's simple really, you have all the steps down. Clear your mind, focus solely of the power, feel it within you, and release it. But you're technique is wrong."

"And how do I correct that?"

"Simple, imagine your reiatsu as a spring. That spring is in the middle of your body and it has many rivers. Now imagine those rivers run like blood vessels throughout your body. Let the power run through the entirety of your being. Feel them swell with power and like an erupting geyser, let it explode outwards."

Louise did just that, she focused on an imaginary spring inside her, she then let that spring have rivers that spread throughout her body. She felt something. If she had to explain it, it was like a tingling sensation that ran all across her body. And just like the voice she imagined the spring erupting in a geyser, and all around her she could she a ripples of power had the color of alizarin crimson exhausting from the ground around her feet in a half meter radius.

The ripples of power also caused her hair and clothes to billow like it was being lifted by air. This was all very strange to her, but she imagined the geyser to stop erupting and immediately it stopped flowing. She looked over at the hooded woman, but she had a bit of an angry expression on her face, and Louise thought she heard her say "she's not ready yet, give her more time." But quickly dismissed it.

The hooded woman looked over at Louise and said, "You got three minutes left, so don't waste them."

Three minutes doesn't seem like a lot of time, but in those three minutes Louise's original time to fluctuate her reiastu has increased to the point where she could instantly summon up her reiatsu. Also she also learned how to focus it around certain parts of her body including her familair, and how fast it exhausted from her. All in all, she felt pretty good about herself.

"We'll practise more tonight, but right now you still need to finish a certain fight."

And with that Louise left to continue her fight with Guiche, but the hooded woman looked up towards the city above. "I hate it when it's this quiet… And your yelling and screaming is not helping either."

(end scene)

Louise opened her eyes and saw that she was still falling. But before she could hit the ground, she extended her left leg backwards and was able to catch herself before she hit fell too far back.

This surprised everyone because they thought that she lost this fight, but Louise surprised everyone, because she stood up straight and released her reiatsu.

The resulting shock wave was enough to make all the golems take several steps back. But all eyes were on Louise. They could not believe it how she was doing that. A red energy was swirling around her and it was rising up like a geyser of water.

And for whatever reason, it felt like this pressure was forcing them down, and making it hard to breath. The crowd's breath was catching in their throats, and it was becoming hard to stand up.

Guiche was taken aback by this but he still believed that he could win. He had numbers on his side, and no matter, Louise would still lose either way. So raising his rose dramatically over his head, he pointed straight at Louise.

Every golem charged at her but Louise manipulated the reiatsu around her naginata and once again performed the spear whirlwind technique but this time when Louise did it, she performed a diagonal slash and a wave of the red energy shot out from her familiar and decimated four of the seven golems. It cut them cleanly in half and still kept going until it hit the surrounding wall.

In an explosion of dust and debris left a good scar on the wall. Now everybody took a good ten steps back. They didn't want to be any closer than they had to be, and it also help alleviate some of the pressure that they were feeling. But, Guiche was beginning to sweat. He knew that wand less magic existed but this didn't feel like any magic that he knew about. It felt, different, more powerful. Flicking his wand to summon four more golems to replace the ones he lost, he wordlessly commanded them to charge at her again.

Many people expected Louise to do many things, like release another crescent wave of that red energy, or attacking all the golems at once. But they were baffled when she just stood there and let the blows hit her.

But the strange thing about this, is that people could see the brass getting bent and damaged while Louise just stood there like nothing was happening. She once again released another pulse of her reiatsu and pushed them all back. Gathering it around her naginata she did a stabbing motion and a line of energy shot through one golem, and continuing this motion she performed a whirlwind whip, releasing another crescent ark of energy and destroying three more golems.

Guiche was at his limit. He was running out of willpower, and golems. If worst came to worse, he could always summon a sword but what good would that do against Louise. Especially with that strange energy pulsating around her. His heart nearly stopped when she destroyed another two golems by stabbing one through the chest and spun to the side, releasing more of the energy and destroying the second last one.

Calling back the single golem, Guiche created a simple brass sword. Lousie was not the only one who could fight with commoner's weapon. But the reason that he did that, was the same reason why Louise didn't surrender when she was outnumbered. If he was going to lose, he would at least go out fighting.

Louise charged both Guiche and his golem. She easily destroyed the golem by stabbing it while her reiatsu was circling the blade but not releasing a line of energy. She quickly made the geyser inside of her stop erupting, making all the energy swirling around her blade dissipate and then she charged at Guiche.

She easily knocked away the sword that he was wielding in his faltering grip, and stood with the blade of her naginata pointing directly at his heart. She looked directly into his eyes and said one word. "Yield."

Guiche knew he was beaten. So he bowed his head and replied. "I yield."

Taking the blade away from his heart was, she planted the pummel firmly on the ground and immediately… Began to scream about the pain coming off from her foot!

It took everyone a few seconds for everyone to comprehend what just happened. Louise was able to summon up a strange energy substance, totally wash the floor with Guiche and then… scream about the pain coming from her foot?

Montmorency, was quick to respond. She bent down and used her water magic to heal Louise's foot, and Louise appeared very grateful for that. "Thank you Montmorency."

Montmorency stood up straight, took a step back and replied, "You're welcome."

After that was done, Louise was immediately attacked by Kirche, Siesta, Tabitha, Sylphid and Flame. But over the screaming, arguments and protests, Miss Longueville came and stood in front of Louise. Which caused everybody to go silent.

"Louise Francoise." Her voice was calm and collected, and that made Louise subconsciously flinch. "The headmaster would like a word."

(**Omake**)

**The Book of Mages, chapter 2**

Hello, everybody. My name is Guiche da Gramont." Guiche used his rose wand and wrote his name in perfect cursive. "And this is my very lovely assistant Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency."

"Hello everyone." Montmorency gave a curtsy and levitated the chalk and wrote her name also. "Today were going to be talking about Runic Names."

"As most of you should probably know, Runic Names are given to mages based off their talent in magic." Gucihe levitated the chalk and wrote under his name, once again in perfect cursive 'Guiche the Brass.' "My runic name is Guiche the Brass, because I'm able to create brass valkyries."

Given an overdramatic flip of hair and cape flair, Guiche continued. "It must be destiny to be given a name based off of one's incredible talents."

"Then maybe they should call you, "Guiche, the two-timer" instead." Montmorency stated in a deadpan voice.

That caused Guiche to freeze with a horrified expression on his face. "But Montmorency!"

* * *

**A/N: The most difficult thing about this chapter was coming up with a color for Louise's reiatsu. If anyone has any suggestions for a color that they think would be better please don't be afraid to PM me. Now as for the amount of reiatsu she has, you're just going to have to read and find out.**

**I'm still having trouble deciding what her bankai is going to be. So please be patient about that. Also I'm posting a poll to decide what color Louise's reiatsu color will be. I will make the change for chapter 4.**

**As always, please, review, favorite and follow.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, a few things, Louise's reaitsu color is now pink with a blue outline. Just to let you know to avoid any confusion from the previous chapter. Aslo, that was not her shikai. Her shikai will be unveiled soon, along with her banka, so please be patient. I will also do better to youse the proper terms for spirit energy and pressure. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And thank you Saddas74 for beta-ing.**

* * *

Head captain Yamamoto looked around the Gotei 13 meeting room. Seeing that all the captains were present, -except for Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen- for they betrayed the Soul Society and currently reside in Hueco Mundo. Raising his cane, he slammed it on the floor to get everyone's attention.

"Attention, all of you." Everyone's idle chatter calmed down and they all looked over at Yamamoto, waiting for him to continue. "Ten minutes ago, the Department of Research and Development detected a huge spike in reiatsu, originating from Halkeginia. Normally this wouldn't be cause for concern but it seems that it came from just one person. Captain Kurotsuchi, please continue."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Kurotsuchi continued. "Like the Head Captain said, this wouldn't be any concern but the amount of reiatsu that was detected was far above that of any human could ever hope to exert, save for one person…"

All captains except for Unohana and Soi Fon- who instead smiled- nodded their heads in silent agreement. They knew who he was talking about and they were too afraid to even speak her name.

Clearing this throat, he carried on. "Now, by analysing it, we found that this person also happens to be related to her," all male captains paled at the thought except for Kenpachi who sported a maniac grin on his face, "and it could be possible that she has a Zanpakuto."

Every captain began to talk amongst themselves, for a human to have a zanpakuto without being a substitute shinigami or a pure shinigami was unheard of.

"Excuse me sir." squad 8's captain Shunsui Kyoraku spoke up gaining everyone's attention in the process. "Are we going to send someone to perform reconnaissance and gain more information?"

"No, Squad 12 will continue to monitor the situation and alert us if anything new happens, the meeting is now over and you are all dismissed!" Once more raising his cane to bang on the floor, every captain silently left the meeting room. Yamamoto opened his eyes just a bit and began to wonder if this would affect Aizen's plans in anyway. Making his way to his office, he wondered just what he was going to tell Kisuke Urahara.

(End scene)

Walking up to the Headmaster's office with a slight limp was no fun. Though Montmorency was able to heal the foot, but the pain was still there. Miss Longeuville didn't help either for she was as quiet as a statue. But if this kept up any longer, Louise thought she would go insane!

"So, why does the Headmaster want to see me?" She was trying to break the silence with a question but Miss Longeuville kept silence and didn't offer so much as a sideways glance.

"Is it because Guiche and I fought each other?" Still nothing. This was starting to get on Louise's nerves.

"Can you at least tell me what he is going to do?" Louise asked before turning her gaze to the stone floor beneath her.

"We're here."

Looking up, they were indeed at the Headmaster's office. Louise was about to yell at Miss Longeuville, but that would only get her into trouble, and the Rule of Steel stated that she had to keep control of her emotions at all times.

So instead of getting angry she just raised her posture in the air like the proud noble she was and entered the office. But she was surprised to see Professor Colbert there as well.

Which immediately caused her to lose all confidence she had and became afraid of what the consequences were going to be.

"Ah, come in Miss Valliere. We have much to discuss." Headmaster Osmond gestured to the one of seat in front of desk.

Louise nodded her head in acknowledgement and sat down. She already had her gaze directed to the floor. She knew she was in trouble. Fighting between nobles was forbidden for a reason. So she accepted the inevitable. She was being expelled!

"Now then, before we begin is there anything you would like to say first?" The Headmaster could tell that Louise was in distraught, but he didn't think that she would be this distraught. 'What was she so worried about that warranted this submissive behaviour?', he wondered.

"I'm sorry! Please don't expel me!"

Old man Osmond blinked and he blinked again. "Come again?"

Picking up on the Headmaster's confusion, Professor Colbert decided to intervene. "Miss Valliere, why would we expel you from this institution?"

Great now they were playing with her. Louise could feel tears welling up. She began to sniffle. "Because, *_sniff_* Guiche and I fought, *_sniff_* and fighting between *_sniff_* Noble's *_sniff_* is *_sniff_* forbidden!"

Tears began to fall from her face. She knew they were disappointed with her. So they were going to expel her, where she'll return to her family's estate and then be immediately wed to Viscount Wardes, where she will be nothing more but a baby maker and a trophy wife to parade round in gala functions and official cermonies. "I'm so sorry! It'll never happen again! I promise, just please don't expel me!"

Headmaster Osmond had no idea how to handle this. Here was the third daughter of Karin "The Heavy Wind", sobbing and crying like a little child. So he gave a pleading look to Professor Colbert to handle it for him.

Professor Colbert knew exactly why he was making him calm her down but it still irked him to no end that Osmond wouldn't at least try.

So he walked up to Louise, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and spoke. "It's ok, Miss Valliere. You are not going to be expelled. Please calm down." It seemed to work because Louise stopped sobbing and she only sniffled every now and again.

"Re- *_sniff*_ really?" Her eyes were extremely hopeful. Which made Professor Colbert wonder why she was so afraid of being expelled.

"Yes, we just want to discuss what exactly your familiar is and what was that strange energy that you were releasing, ok?" He gave her a smile, hoping that would help put her at ease.

It seem to have its intended effects because she wiped away the rest of her tears and blew her nose, and began to tell them exactly what they wanted to hear.

(End scene)

It took twenty minutes for Louise to tell them everything she knew so far. Like apparently her familiar is called a "Zanpakuto" and that it's a "Soul Sword" and that strange energy substance was called reiatsu. She tried her best to answer all the questions, but it soon became quite clear that she either had no idea how to explain certain things or that she tried to not say too much.

Still, Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert got what they wanted and quickly sent Louise back to her dorm, where she would remain until the next morning as punishment for the fight.

"Thank you, for your time Miss Valliere. You may go now."

Standing up from her chair, she nodded to both the Headmaster and Professor Colbert and left. After the door was shut, Osmond looked directly at Professor Colbert. "Well, what do you think about this new information Professor Colbert?"

Putting a hand to chin, he quickly shook his head. "Well, it does seem strange, but Miss Louise couldn't tell a lie even if her life depended on it. She's too easy to read."

"I agree. But unfortunately there isn't much that we can do now. We can wait and watch to see how this develops." Looking around for his pipe but not seeing it, he sighed. "But until then, we must increase security measures around the Academy. Tomorrow after the Day of the Void, is the Familiar Expedition, and with the Princess coming to personally oversee it, we must make sure that the Academy and all of its treasures are safe."

"Understood, Headmaster. I will talk to the staff about it."

"Good, you're dismissed."

Bowing once and then leaving the eccentric Professor wondered just what the future would hold for Louise Francois.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Miss Longueville heard every word. Now she just had to figure out if this would hamper her plans. But in any case, she would be successful, one way or another.

(End scene)

As soon as Louise was in her dorm she immediately set her familiar against a wall… And threw the biggest rage fit the world has ever seen!

She upturned her table, toppled over her dresser, and threw with great difficulty the small bedside table. She was mostly pissed off because she embarrassed herself in front of both the Headmaster and Professor Colbert!

She was not a little girl anymore and yet she was just so frightened and scared that they would be disappointed in her for what she'd done.

Picking up her familiar once again, she threw it also to the floor. If it didn't somehow come into her life and she summoned some form of animal then none of this would've happened.

*knock, knock, knock*

But the sound of someone knocking on her door, interrupted her internal musings. Making her way to the door, she was surprised to see Siesta there. She was also surprised to see a tray full of food.

"Good evening, Miss Louise, I'm here to drop off ... What exactly happened here?"

Taking a look around, Louise's dorm looked exactly what happens after one of her infamous explosions. Louise killed the growing blush on her face and replied. "Nothing, happened." And then she made her way to the bed and began to sulk.

Siesta knew it was a lie. But whether it was to save face or because she didn't want to talk about it she did not know. Still, there was no way Louise could eat with her room in such a state.

So after putting the tray of food gently on her bed, she began to right the room. She righted the dresser and the table, put back the bedside table where it belonged swept the floor for any broken glass and debris, piled them in a rough pile near the door, and then set the food on the table, under five minutes. A new personal best, for Siesta.

She then turned to Louise who was still sulking and walked over to her. "Miss Louise, your dinner is ready."

If Louise heard her, she gave no indication that she did. Sighing to herself, she got up but before she took a single step, she felt a tug on her sleeve. Turning around she saw that Louise was clutching onto her sleeve. But what really surprised her was that her eyes were puffy and red. But she knew that look all too well. She didn't want to be alone but also she didn't want to talk about it.

So instead, Siesta sat back down and embraced Louise in a hug. First Louise stiffened, but then she began to relax and then she began to cry for the second time that day. During which, Siesta was offering words of comfort, like telling her "It's ok, it's ok. Everything will be fine." And "Just let it out, you'll feel better."

Siesta also knew that this was going to be a long night.

(End scene)

Or maybe not.

After Louise cried for about thirty minutes, she finally calmed down and began to wolf down her dinner. Emotional breakdowns often left people feeling hungry or tired. And sometimes both, but with Louise, it just left her hungrier than a wolf.

All the while, she just wouldn't stop talking. Talking about her family, the Academy, her Familiar. She talked about anything and everything.

After downing her fifth cup of wine, she turned to face Siesta who just stood there. "Thank you for listening. And thank you for bringing my dinner."

Siesta began to collect the dishes and looked over at Louise and smiled at her. "You're welcome Miss Louise. And…" Siesta gained a small blush on her face. "Thank you for helping me today."

A blush that Louise also returned. "I-Err, it was nothing. Any decent person would've done the exact same thing."

"But they didn't!" Siesta was surprised the amount of anger that her voice carried. "I mean, everybody saw what happened but you were the only one to do anything."

Looking away, she continued. "You, a Noble who had no reason to stop Mr. Gramont, and help out a mere commoner like me. I… Don't know how to properly thank you but… Thank you Miss Louise, I'm in your debt."

Now Louise was speechless. Here was a commoner- a maid- who worked for the Tristain Magic Academy, saying that she was in her debt? But she felt something, stir inside. She knew exactly what to say.

"If you can find time in your busy schedule to visit, then considered your debt paid."

Now it was Siesta's turn to be speechless. She knew that Louise wouldn't take her to be her mistress, but she thought that she would ask for money or be her own personal maid. Instead all she had to do was make time to visit her? "I will see what my schedule is like."

Grabbing the tray, she turned back once again. "I'll be back with a brown and dust pan to clean up the broken glass and dirt." She then bowed and left… But she forgot to properly close the door all the way.

(End scene)

Louise just sat on her bed and was reading a book she swiped from Eleanor's personal collection called "_The Mistress and her Servant_". This was the first time she read it but she still couldn't believe that Eleanor reads this type of thing. Love, sex… Needless to say Eleanor lost a fair bit of credibility with Louise and yet the book intrigued her a bit. Maybe, love between women wasn't as unnatural as she first thought.

Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts. She knew better. Love is reserved for men and women, women can never love each other… right?

It was also in that moment that Flame decided to stop by. He stood up on his hind legs and leaned onto Louise's bed. Louise turned her head to look at her unexpected guest. Forcefully resisting the urge to shriek with fright, she asked in the most serious voice she could muster. "What do you want?"

This apparently was the wrong question to ask, because as soon as she finished speaking, Flame leaned over, grabbed Louise by the collar of her shirt and began to drag her away to Brimir knows where.

Louise, unable to grab her familiar and fend off and not knowing where her wand ended up during her fit of anger was dragged helplessly through the halls of the academy until Flame came to rest in front of Kirche's door. Letting Louise go, but standing behind her so she wouldn't try to escape.

Louise stood up, looked at the door, then back at Flame. Flame pointed his snout at the door, and Louise received the message. She knocked one and waited.

"Just a moment!" Kirche's voice rang out loud and clear and Louise dreaded what she was going to see when she entered the room. She would have tried to run, but then Flame would've just tripped her or grabbed her again, so might as well get this over with.

A few seconds later, and the door opened and she entered. Louise looked around. There were so many candles, and no other lighting. Flame came in after her and made his way to his little bed and nestled in for the night.

"Well, looks like Flame did a wonderful job of retrieving you." Turning her head to where the voice was Louise was stunned beyond words at what she saw.

Kirche was wearing lingerie so revealing that it hardly left anything to the imagination. The panties and bra- two sizes to small- were lacy black which contrasted nicely with the see-through purple nightgown that she wore.

Louise's face became beet red and she did the most sensible thing imaginable. Covering her eyes and hoping that it was a bad dream.

"Oh," Kirche couldn't help but giggle, this was so cute. "Don't behave like this Louise, besides you have yourself to blame for this."

"What exactly did I do to deserve this!?" Louise's voice was cracking and it rose several octaves. She was praying to Brimir that this was a bad dream.

"Your fight with Guiche," Kirche got up from her bed and began to advance towards Louise. "It lit a fire so hot inside of me, that I'm afraid I've fallen for you."

Louise with her eyes still covered couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've fallen for me? But… But…"

"Shh, don't worry," Kirche then wrapped her arms around Louise, an act which caused Louise to stiffen. "I'll treat you gently since it's your first time." She whispered in a sultry voice.

Louise gulped. She knew where this was going and she didn't want any part of it. Maybe this was karma, coming back to bite her since she stole that book from her sister?

Louise could feel Kirche beginning to undo the buttons on her shirt and a hand going down to her skirt. She began to praying to anyone who would listen to her for a miracle. A miracle that she needed right now!

"Kirche… It's me. Zac, I'm ready for our…" Louise removed her hands from her eyes and looked where the new voice came from. Sitting on the window sill was a third year. "Um, I don't mind having a third person Kirche, but, give me some warn-"

It was also in that moment that Kirche sent a fireball his way, knocking him off his perch and fall down to the ground.

"-ing!" a distant thud and a grunt of pain were the last things that they both heard from Zac.

Putting her wand away, she began to pick up where she left off at. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. I remember."

"Kirche, it's me Adam. I'm here for our-"

Another fireball to the window and another man fell to the ground.

"- Fun Filled Night!" A thud and a grunt later, Kirche nodded to herself and put her wand away.

"Now then… Shall we continue?" Kirche just had one button left then, she and Louise could-

"Kirche! Tell this guy that it's my night with you!"

Whipping around to the sudden increase of voices, Kirche spotted, Adam, Daniel, Jack, Gary and William all trying to force their way through her window in order to get to her.

Several tic marks appeared on her head before she launched a third fireball at all five of them. After hearing six thuds, she sighed and turned around so she could continue, but Louise was long gone. And on top of that Flame was sound asleep so he wouldn't be able to fetch her a second time.

"Well, this is no fun. Now what am I supposed to do…" Kirche contemplated this question for a good while before coming up with a decision with a sly smile. "Well, there's always next time."

(End scene)

Louise walked down the hallway towards her room, where Siesta was just finishing up.

Noticing Louise, Siesta bowed to her. "Hello again Miss Louise. Is there anything else that nees to be done?"

"Kirche… loves… me." Louise stumbled into her room and closed the door behind her. She didn't need to see anyone and didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted to go to bed and hope that what happened was just a bad dream.

But before she did that, she took one look at that book and immediately tried to come up with a plan to give it back to Eleanor without her finding out that she stole it. A task that she will have to sleep on for now.

(End scene)

Louise woke up on her cloud again, but she didn't bother getting up. Instead she just looked around. The people were out again, buying food in the marketplace, drawing water from the well and just having a good time. They sounded very happy.

"It's peaceful isn't it?"

Not even bothering to turn her head she already knew who it was. "Yes, it is. It's very nice."

The hooded woman allowed a smile to adorn her face. "I like it when it's like this. People out and about, kids playing in the street. It brings a smile to your face doesn't it?"

Louise had to agree with her. It did bring a smile to her face. Sitting up she turned so she was looking at the hooded woman. "When exactly am I going to learn your name?"

"When you stop seeing me as your familiar." Was her reply. She still couldn't believe that Louise still saw her as nothing more than just a tool. It hurt her. It hurt her every day.

"But you are my familiar aren't you?" Louise didn't like the fact that they were having this conversation again. This person was her familiar, nothing more nothing less. "So tell me your name."

"We won't tell you our name Princess, until we think you are worthy of knowing it!" That same distorted voice again. But where was it coming from?

"What! I'm a Noble! I have a right to know your name you ungrateful-!"

"Enough! It's time to train her. Just be patient, your time will come."

Walking away from a flabbergasted Louise, the hooded woman began to walk away.

Turning around as she sat down upon a cloud, she began to give instruction to Louise. "Now, we are going to work on controlling your reiatsu as well as figure out how much you have. You may begin now."

Nodding her head, once again, Louise went through the steps and once that geyser erupted, she was told to keep going, so Louise forced that imaginary geyser to become bigger and bigger.

And did it ever get bigger, and more powerful. The swirling pink energy with a blue outline, was flowing at an incredible rate, which caused her skirt, hair and cape to stand straight up, but causing the cape to flap at an incredible rate.

But the most astounding thing was, instead of the original half meter radius, it was now a three meter radius all around her. Looking up, she could tell that her reiatsu was pretty much a vertical column at this point. But she could see air waves also being exhausted from where she was standing because the middle aged woman's cloak was also billowing back.

The cloaked woman looked extremely proud, and then something happened that she did not expect to happen. Louise was beginning to wake up.

Not just by a natural occurrence, but somebody was forcibly trying to wake her up. It then dawned upon her, because she hasn't entered this place through communication, they could be effecting the real world. Louise's massive amount of Reiki- Spirit Energy- and Reiatsu could also be on par with one of the Gotei 13! Meaning this could be very bad.

So she materialized Louise's Zanpakuto, she immediately charged which caused Louise to lose focus and to stop the geyser from erupting.

She then calmly dematerialised it and said, "It's close enough to your usual wake up time… We are done for tonight."

(End scene)

Louise woke up the next morning, but instead of facing the sun, she was instead looking into the face of… Professor Colbert!

"Gah! What are you doing here!?" Louise tried her best to keep calm but honestly, seeing someone's face as soon as you open your eyes, is a little unsettling.

"Miss Valliere. You are hereby kicked off school grounds for the day." Colbert was trying to calm, trying to rational, but if it wasn't for his days as a soldier, he and probably half the students and faculty would be dead by now.

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed on the school grounds for the day?" Now Louise was confused. They settled the matter with Guiche yesterday. So why is she still in trouble?

"Because you have put many people's lives in danger." Taking several deep breaths to calm himself and he continued. "You somehow released a massive amount of that energy substance in your sleep and it caused a massive amount of pressure to build up around you."

Louise still not following, just nodded her head so Professor Colbert could continue.

"It woke up every single student and teacher outside of this tower, but you nearly killed every student _**in this tower**_. So until you can properly control your power or find some way to contain it, you are not allowed to comeback until dinner time. Is that understood?"

Louise could not believe she did that. She almost killed everybody in this tower, because of her training during the middle of the night. Things could not get any worse.

(**Omake**)

**The Book of Mages, Chapter 3**

"Hello everyone, I am Headmaster Osmond and this is my mouse familiar Chuchu." Holding up Chuchu in his right hand, and his staff in his left, he continued. "And today we're going to be talking about the various tasks that a Familiar performs."

Placing Chuchu on a desk and handing him a peanut he then scampered off, while Osmond took levitated a piece of chalk and began to write some basic tasks. "A Familiar is the eyes and ears of a Mage, as well as a life long companion. It's a mutually beneficial for both the Familiar and Mage, because they are both equally loyal to one another."

Chuchu then came back onto the desk and began to squeak excitedly. "Ah, so it's blue today is it... I still think she would look better in lacy black though."

"Mister Osmond!"

Freezing like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Osmond slowly turned around to face a very angry Miss Longvuelle.

"I told you that if you ever looked at my panties again!" She began to raise her wand high and was drawing a massive amount of willpower.

"Ah, no please take it easy with the old man!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you reading it, I really hope you enjoyed it. Also, I might have to really start reconsidering the rating for this story, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. **

**As always, please, review, favorite and follow.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
